


Ветка тиса

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка от  ekemen</p><p>www.ghostbuddy.ru/mp3/Hellawess/Hel01.mp3</p><p>Кили должен умереть через день. Ему снится сон: Махал предлагает ему выбор - может переселиться в любую другую форму - человека, орка, животное, растение, даже эльфа - и провести с Фили всю его смертную жизнь. Но после смерти в чертоги Махала не попасть. Или отбыть в чертоги, но многое может случится за долгую гномью жизнь, и не один он будет ждать там Фили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветка тиса

\- Да тише ты! Что ж ты цепляешься за все подряд? Совсем ноги не держат?  
Выглянув из расщелины в стволе огромного тиса, Фили медленно поводит головой — слушает. Коротким свистом подзывает пони. Убедившись, что все тихо, прыгает вниз.  
\- Ага. Совсем, - блаженно шепчет Кили, без всякой осторожности шумно приземляется рядом и плашмя валится на брата. Тянется за поцелуем.  
\- Давай, вставай, пока дома нас не хватились, - притворно сердится тот, нашаривая позвякивающий над головой повод. - Вот неуемный-то. Завтра. Все будет завтра.  
* * *  
\- Это нечестно. Неправильно! - Кили кричит во сне, силясь оттолкнуть от себя оглушительно-гулкую пустоту. Шарит в опустевшей тьме руками. Поздно. Все сказано. - Я не хочу так! Пожалуйста, нет...  
* * *  
\- Фили, твой пони разворотил все кусты в овраге. Наверное, чует волков, или еще что похуже, - Торин спешивается и кладет племяннику руку на плечо. - Сколько можно сюда ходить? Не должно наследнику вести себя, словно глупому эльфу — убегать в лес и пялиться на деревья. Что за пример остальным? А скорбеть нам пристало в наших гробницах. Идем. Здесь нет ничего, ты же знаешь и сам.  
\- Иду, - Фили в последний раз смотрит вверх - сквозь колючие ветки не видно звезд, разворачивается, шагает прочь.  
До завтра. Все будет завтра.  
* * *  
\- Вот он. Я же говорил — он каждый вечер сюда приходит. Все, как есть при нем — куртка, плащ... да за один пояс такой работы нам столько отвалят серебром...  
\- Заткнись, Лодинн! Спугнешь. Все на местах? Начали...  
* * *  
\- Вот же дрянь какая, - увязывая мешок, Отам бросает на поляну последний взгляд. Троим не нужно уже ничего, еще двое молча пинают ногами неподвижное тело, скрючившееся среди вздыбленных корней. - Вздерните его — и ходу, ходу!  
Свистит петля, захлестывая толстый сук, нависающей над всей поляной. Двое подхватывают под руки. Фили в беспамятстве, голова тяжело свешивается на грудь.  
\- Стойте, тут еще, кажись, серебро в волосах.  
Больно дергают за косы. Режут ножом, что не снять.  
\- Готово? Ну, так быстрее шеве...  
Страшный треск. Пыль, щепки, осколки коры, побуревшая от старости хвоя взлетает в воздух. Обломившийся сук, прихватив с собой чуть не пол-дерева, с грохотом валится на землю. Из под веток — одинокий, быстро утихнувший булькающий хрип. Остальным не досталось и этого.  
Фили открывает глаза. Отводит щекочущую лоб веточку, сплошь усыпанную блестящими красными каплями. Шепчет, улыбаясь разбитыми губами:  
\- Спасибо. Ты всегда соображал быстрее меня.  
* * *  
\- Торин, где он? Ты привез? Ты обещал мне, Торин! - вскакивает, качаясь, как пьяный, требовательно глядя в глаза.  
\- Да лежи уж! - Торин чуть не силой укладывает Фили обратно в постель. - Привез, привез. Что за блажь нашла - не пойму. В мастерской твоей. Куда рванул?! Нет, не сейчас. Встанешь совсем — тогда посмотришь. На вот тебе, - кладет на постель ветку тиса с ягодами. - Зачем он тебе, хоть скажи?  
\- Я сделаю лук, - Фили мягко сжимает ладонь, раз за разом пропуская сквозь неплотное кольцо щекочущие кожу хвоинки. Мурашки бегут по руке. Хорошо. - Такой же, как был у Кили. На память.


End file.
